


The Long-Sleeping Feeling of Longing

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Canon, implied stolen century taagnus, so spoilers for basically the finale, this is.... soft n tender that's the MOOD, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: It's been awhile since Magnus has had a reason to blush. Tonight, he's got two.Kravitz extends an invitation. Taako conjures a curly straw. Magnus gets tipsy.You know the rest.





	The Long-Sleeping Feeling of Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three? This got way out of control but w/e enjoy my unedited smut bc I can't re-read it without dying at myself.
> 
> As I said in the tags, this takes place a few months after the finale, while they're all living wherever everyone lives during the rebuilding year. Taako kinda moves around while others kinda settle and they see each other here n there and whatever. Didn't have a good place to give context in the text ANYWAY enjoy the boyfriends

 

"Mind if we join you?"  

Magnus looks up from his meal to see Taako and Kravitz standing before his table on the restaurant patio; a sight he was not expecting to see today. "Wow, hi!" Magnus says, a little too loud. "Didn't know you guys were in town?"  

"Visiting Lulu. Grim reaper convention or some shit."  

"I... no, that's not true," Kravitz laughs. "Just spending some time with her off the clock."  

"Where was my invite?"  

Taako laughs and sits down across from Magnus. "Right here, baby."  

Magnus knows he's not using the name  _like that_ but there's still a little spark within him. Even a few months later, the "new" memories were taking some getting used to. They hadn't really talked about it yet, but they'd acted on it, from time to time. (Of course, Kravitz knew, but hadn't been there.)  

(Yet?)  

The waitress brings them waters and takes their orders. Taako takes the time to give her specific directions for how he'd like his meat cooked despite the rest of the table's murmur of apologies to her. Taako waves them off as she leaves. "You know I tip well," he says, and sips his water.  

They eat together, chatting, swapping stories of what they'd been up to lately. And then, Magnus feels Taako's trademark, his heel-less foot trailing along his calf under the table. Except this time, he's looking at Kravitz with fond eyes.  

Magnus has long-finished his food and settled his bill. He lingers at the table for a long time. As Kravitz and Taako nearly finish their meals, he feels the buzz of anxiety, then the need to leave, as he looks between the two of them. He's not sure what to think.  

Magnus lets out the breath he's been holding. "I've gotta head out, but if you're around while you're in town, let's do something?"  

"Sounds good, big guy," Taako says with a lazy smirk.  

Magnus gets up with a wave and walks towards the door. As he rounds the corner to the front door of the restaurant, he hears his name from behind him. Kravitz comes jogging out behind him. "Hey, Magnus, I wanted to mention—Taako and I are going out tonight, to the the Cork, and I was wondering if you wanted to join?" Kravitz touches Magnus's arm, his strong hand wrapped firmly around his forearm. "It'll be fun, Magnus. We've been wanting to catch up with you some more."  

 _We._ Magnus blushes at the lingering touch on his arm. And his smile (charming, clever) and his eyes (soft, safe) lure him into orbit. He considers, for a moment, the irony of the grim reaper being so... alive. And, so handsome.  

Magnus can't speak for a moment. Kravitz is staring; he knows he's flushed red. "Okay," he finally says. "Yeah."  

"Yeah?" Kravitz grins. Butterflies fly through Magnus's chest. "Okay, great! We'll see you tonight at 9?"  

"Yeah, cool, cool," Magnus nods with a smile, and oh, this is happening, and he's grinning, and Magnus knows there's want in his eyes. "Tonight at 9."  

He needs to collect himself. And take a cold shower.  

* * *

Magnus stands in the mirror as it fogs slightly at the subtle heat that rises from the half-warm shower. He studies the way he's changed in the months after the story and song; the slightly softer lines of his arms, his stomach, due to the rest of not adventuring for relics. It also helped that Taako was always cooking now and inviting him for dinner with him and Kravitz.  

 _Kravitz_ _._ He swallows. He'd been with Taako before, both in the days on the Starblaster, and after everything went down. He was a constant in the storm, a no-strings best friend, just what Magnus needed from time to time. This wasn't the first time Taako had come onto him. Not at all.  

But this, this was the first time Kravitz had, and it's brand new; it terrifies him. It turns him on. Taako had mentioned something like this, but Magnus never dreamed he'd follow through.  

He thinks about both of them and wipes a hand over his face, feeling heat flushing his cheeks. He climbs into the shower to gain some kind of relief, and to get ready for the night, should things go as well as he was imagining.  

He thinks about the scattered memories of Taako's skin: so soft, smelling of spice and sweet, covered in goosebumps with every kiss. Then, he stops himself.  

He washes his hair and,  _oh,_ again, mind wandering; he thinks about kissing him, hot and sloppy and grabbing and pulling and moaning. He stops himself.  

Running soap over his chest, he thinks about Taako's foot pressing against his calf across the table, as he holds Kravitz's hand. He stops himself.  

Face under the water, he thinks about Kravitz's tongue darting across his bottom lip. He thinks about what it would feel like against--  

He stops himself, with an even bigger of a problem than he entered the shower with.  

* * *

 

He walks into the bar and sees a few familiar faces. Killian waves to him from a table with Carey, who turns and sticks her tongue out. He waves, feeling his nerves creep up in his distraction, then signs in thieves' cant, " _later,"_ then points to the bar. Both women cock a brow in unison.  

As he turns, he catches Kravitz's eye from the bar, who had presumably been watching this entire exchange. After collecting his stomach which had dropped to his feet upon the sight of the handsome vision at the bar, he strides up to them with purpose.  

Taako turns, looking up through his mascara lashes. Magnus notes the vivid purple he's painted his eyelids. He looks beautiful. "Hail and well met," Taako says, half mocking, half biting his lip. Kravitz smirks beside him. He has a hand on the slim small of Taako's back.  

It's driving him wild.  

"Take a seat. What are you drinking?" And Kravitz motions to the stool next to him, and not Taako's.  

Magnus swallows and sits next to him, The intimidated feeling that overwhelms Magnus practically radiates from him. "Cider's good, thanks." He notes the drinks on the bar in front of them: a pina colada for Taako, and a martini for Kravitz, olives and all.  

After the bartender hands him the flagon, he pulls on it nervously and listens to the soft way Kravitz and Taako tease each other. Kravitz turns to Magnus and his stomach flips. And there, finally, Kravitz places his hand genly on Magnus's thigh. The touch sends him spinning for just a moment before he lets the electric touch settle against him. Taako meets his eyes and smiles with a buzz. He sips loudly his frozen drink with the ridiculous curly straw he'd conjured for himself and ruins the tension between them. There's a beat of relaxation from the three of them, particularly Magnus, and the three of them exhale.  

And there, Kravitz's hand, cool through his pants.  

And there, the long-sleeping feeling of longing.  

They talk for a while, a few more rounds ordered and drank and ordered again. The same feeling of longing coils, hot and white in his stomach, doesn't leave him alone. Taako makes a joke and Kravitz turns to whisper in Magnus's ear. He doesn't hear the joke. His whole face flushes red.  

The promise of a long night. The ring of laugher in the chatter of the bar.  

Kravitz kisses his cheek, holding Taako's hand.  

* * *

 

They wind up back at Magnus's place with Kravitz shaking cocktails while the other two sit at the marble countertop on stools. Magnus leans back while Taako sits forward, propped on his elbows.  

Magnus takes his drink and sips it. It's strong, but he doesn't give himself away by showing it. Too strong for his taste, but it seemed appropriate for the night. After two more of those, Taako is in his lap, playing with his hair. "What do you say, Maggie?" Taako pouts at his ear. "Are you gonna show my boyfriend how we do things around here?"  

Magnus swallows. "I—I uh," he stammers, flushing pink. "That'd be good."  

It's a blur as he leads them up the stairs and into his bedroom and they're kissing, kissing, peeling away clothes, hands roaming,  _kissing_ , and Kravitz's tongue darts out along his bottom lip, and it's so fucking nice. His head spins. Kravitz settles behind Taako on his knees, and Taako leans back into his lap, and Magnus is kissing him, harder now, panting now, sucking his bottom lip swollen.  

Kravitz moans and they all shift.  

He kisses slowly down Taako's chest, a trail of wet behind him. He smells just like he remembers. From above, a giggle. Taako squirms against the tickle of Magnus's sideburns, causing a chain reaction of blushing between Magnus's wide eyes and Kravitz's gentle laughter. Kravitz tucks a strand behind Taako's ear before stroking his hair fondly, watching as Magnus went back to trailing down Taako's stomach with sloppy kisses.  

He kisses slowly down the soft trail of hair below his belly button and remembers this; this same feeling, one hundred times before.  

He has to kiss him. He moves quickly back up to Taako's face and kisses him abruptly. Taako moans into the kiss, bucking back into Kravitz's lap. Magnus watches as he smooths a hand onto Taako's scalp and tugs his head firmly backwards. The movement moves Magnus's mouth down to Taako's neck. A large hand cups Taako's waist as he licks, then sucks, then bites.  

The whines coming from Taako are familiar, too.  

At his other shoulder, Kravitz kisses him from behind, murmuring something unintelligleable into the elf's ear.  

"Go on." Magnus hears him say. He pulls away and gets up on his knees, resting back to watch as Taako, heavy lidded and sheen with sweat, pants as he gazes at him.  

"Magnus, honey, could you..."  

Magnus knows exacly what he wants, but he wants to hear him say it.  

"Could I?" He tilts his head.  

Taako's bottom lip trembles. "Fuck me?"  

"What do you say, Taako?" Kravitz chides at his pointed ear.  

" _Please,"_ he sighs. It's somewhere between annoyance and ecstasy.  

Magnus reaches out to cup Taako's face as he positions himself between his parted knees. "Anything you want," and, as Taako breathes heavily up against his mouth, "anything for you." He drags Taako's bottom lip downward with his thumb and pulls away once more.  

He rolls a condom over himself, gets himself slick, then pushes inside slowly. Kravitz holds Taako down as Magnus goes to work. Magnus huffs softly as Taako mewls. "So pretty," Magnus breathes as he fucks him.  

"Isn't he?" Kravitz smiles from Taako's shoulder.  

Taako is incoherent in his pleasure. "Please, please, Maggie," he babbles, gazing up and meeting his eyes through his long lashes. "Oh, please!"  

Magnus looks up at Kravitz, who is looking down at Taako with affection. He watches as he strokes Taako's cheek as he squirms. Magnus leans forward and lifts Kravitz's chin with two fingers and his thumb. Wordlessly and with purpose, he kisses him as he fucks Taako at the same steady pace. Taako moans from between them as he watches.  

Kravitz kisses him deeply, pulling on his bottom lip and then trailing his tongue along the tip of Magnus's own. Then deeper, then deeper, then Magnus, with his head spinning, breaks away for breath. Kravitz pulls him in again, this time with more tongue. The sounds they make reverberate right next to Taako's ear.  

Magnus reaches down to stroke Taako and it's over before he starts. Taako comes, twisting and crying out, at the slight touch of Magnus's hand around him. Kravitz and Magnus part to each kiss tenderly at either side of his face and neck. They praise him with smiles and kisses as he comes down between them.  

"What else do you want?" Magnus sighs, as he pulls out of Taako and rids himself of his condom.  

A manicured hand wraps around Magnus and strokes. "This."  

His lips part as he leans back on his knees. Taako follows him up and holds his cock between them patiently as Kravitz rolls off the bed and onto his feet.  

"Magnus," Kravitz starts slowly, running his hand through Magnus's messy hair. "You keep asking what everyone else wants. What do  _you_ want?"  

Magnus can't help the reflex of his eyes trailing down Kravitz's abdomen and to his hips, previously hidden to him pressed into Taako's back. Magnus's jaw twitches.  

"Oh?" Kravitz smiles warmly, drawing Magnus's eyes back up to his face.  

Magnus breathes deeply, then nods.  

Kravitz, with kind hands, guides Magnus back to the mattress, followed by Taako, who lays propped up on his elbows between Magnus's legs. It's nice. It's so nice and Taako's kissing his thighs and Kravitz is playing with his hair and Kravitz stoops down and softly says, "good boy."  

Magnus feels the shock of the words roll through him as his cock twitches in Taako's palm. He leans up in disbelief.  

"You told him?" Magnus pants. Taako's meek smile is complimented by the way he's stroking him with his hand.  

"I had to, baby." It's a coo from his lips. A loving smile. "I wanted us all to be on the same page."  

Magnus moans, " _fuck,"_ with his head lolling back onto the mattress. Moments later, Kravitz's cock is beside his cheek.  

"Are you gonna be good for me?"  

Magnus nods, pleading with his heavy-lidded eyes. "Anything. Anything you want."  

He takes Kravitz deep into his mouth and sucks, and  _oh,_ it's good, Taako slicking him with spit and stroking, taking Kravitz into his throat. He feels as though he might short-circuit. As the white-hot heat pools in his hips, he thrusts into Taako's hands. The elf giggles delightedly in a daze. And there was Kravitz's hand in his hair again, and then, Kravitz leaving his mouth with a  _pop!_ As an involuntary moan knocks the wind from him. He comes with a groan over Taako's grip on him. Taako's clever smile remains as he starts to lick up the mess, and that's what sends Kravitz reeling.  

Magnus sucks on the tip and then takes him deep into his throat and Kravitz comes too, into Magnus's mouth. He watches as Magnus swallows it greedily.  

"Oh, so good," Kravitz says fondly, even through his gritted teeth. Magnus watches the rise and fall of Kravitz's chest slow back to his normal rate as he runs his tongue along the bottom of Kravitz's cock. He whimpers in spite of himself when Kravitz pulls away from him. "My good boys." And Kravitz reaches out and runs his hands through both of their hair.  

Taako crawls up to Magnus and kisses him deeply. His tongue searches and tastes Kravitz in his mouth.  

Kravitz grabs Taako by the chin, gazing nose-to-nose with all of his lust in his eyes. Taako hiccups.  

After a moment spent lingering, Kravitz pulls away from him with a smirk and heads to the bathroom for a towel. In the short time he's gone, Taako moves back to Magnus's chest and starts kissing him lazily. Kravitz hands them the towel.  

"Come to bed, Kravvie," Taako sings, tossing the rag aside and scooting up to the pillows to curl into Magnus to spoon. Kravitz crawls under the covers with them and Kisses Taako softly, then Magnus. "This? Not a bad deal," Taako says, turning to kiss Magnus's shoulder.  

"Yeah, not bad at all," He meets Kravitz across from him with a heavy look.  

They fall asleep tangled up and warm and dreaming of each other.  

 

 


End file.
